SINS
by Evellyn Ayuzawa
Summary: Ini hanyalah kisah dua orang yang terjebak dalam cinta, hasrat dan gairah/ NaruxSaku/ Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SINS © Evellyn Ayuzawa**

 **Title: Sins [Prologue]**

 **Author: Evellyn Ayuzawa**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Rated: M**

 **Cast:**

 **Naruto U. x Sakura H.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, EyD Amburadul, etc.**

 **Thanks To: all reader!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **NO BASH, NO PLAGIAT, RnR PLEASE!**

Hati-hati Typo bertebaran ^_^

 **Story Begin**

 **-AUTHOR Pov.-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desahan dan erangan serta suara dari benda-benda di sekitar mewarnai kegiatan panjang dari sepasang muda mudi di atas ranjang besar dalam ruangan tertutup bernuansa putih gading dan hijau muda.

Seorang pria dewasa bersurai pirang tengah menindih gadis muda bersurai merah muda. Peluh membanjiri tubuh keduanya. Banyak bekas cakaran di punggung si pria, bahkan ada noda darah yang telah kering. Keadaan dalam ruangan tersebut tak ubahnya seperti kapal pecah.

Barang-barang berceceran dimana-mana. Bed cover serta bantal-bantal yang seharusnya berada di atas ranjang telah berada di lantai dan bercampur dengan barang-barang lainnya.

Gadis bersurai merah muda panjang itu terlihat meringis sembari memalingkan wajahnya dari pria di atasnya. Seperti tidak sudi melihat pria tersebut. Bahkan dia selalu menghindar saat pria itu ingin mengecup bibir mungilnya yang ranum. Membuat si pria kesal dan akhirnya memaksa gadisnya agar bersedia. Membuat bibir gadis muda itu pecah di beberapa bagian akibat ulah brutal dari pria tersebut.

"Ber-hen-ti... hhhhah... a-ku le-lahh... ahh!" gadis itu memukul dada polos pria yang menindihnya terlampau lemah. Suaranya bergetar dan putus-putus.

"Diam! Aku belum selesai!" pria tersebut tak menghiraukan permintaan sang gadis malang itu. Ia tetap memacu tubuhnya dengan cepat dan keras. Membuat tubuh mungil nan ringkih si gadis selalu tersentak ke atas disetiap gerakannya.

"Se-ben-tar hhhss... la-gi ahh! Ka-kak pu-lang haahh..." sekali lagi gadis bersurai merah muda itu mencoba membuat pemuda pirang itu berhenti.

"Aku tak peduli!"

Plak

Satu tamparan mendarat dengan keras di pipi kanan sang gadis. Membuat darah segar mengalir di sudut bibirnya yang lagi-lagi pecah. Ia kembali mengeluarkan air matanya yang tak berguna.

Beribu-ribu liter jumlah air mata yang ia keluarkan tak dapat meluluhkan pria dewasa itu. Malah sebaliknya yang diterima adalah tamparan serta banyak perbuatan kasar dilayangkan pria itu.

Tubuh polos mereka tampak berkilau diterpa cahaya lampu dari luar. Peluh semakin membanjiri tubuh keduanya. Sang pria tak menghiraukan ketidak berdayaan si gadis merah muda di bawahnya. Ia tetap memacu dirinya di dalam tubuh gadisnya, mengejar kenikmatan yang sebentar lagi sampai.

Gadis tersebut hanya diam, mulutnya terbuka namun tak lagi mengeluarkan suara desahan atau suara kenikmatan lainnya. Pandangannya kosong menuju manik biru di atasnya dalam diam.

Kemudian bibir mungilnya kembali termakan dengan rakus oleh pria pirang itu saat puncak kenikmatan pria itu memenuhi dirinya. Gadis itu hanya diam menerima saat pria pirang itu lagi-lagi menanamkan benihnya di dalam tubuh muda gadis tersebut.

"Haaah... sial!"

Pria pirang itu mengumpat keras saat momen kepuasannya terinterupsi oleh suara pintu terbuka serta suara feminin yang menyerukan kedatangannya dengan riang. Ia dengan segera memisahkan tautan tubuh intimnya dengan si gadis kemudian bangkit dan terburu-buru memakai pakaiannya.

Setelah berpakaian lengkap, ia kembali mendekati ranjang gadis muda itu. Menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuh si gadis sampai leher, kemudian membelai lembut surai merah muda itu.

Ia menunduk hendak mengecup bibir mungil itu lagi namun tak tersampaikan karena gadis itu telah lebih dulu memiringkan tubuhnya menjadi membelakangi pria itu.

"Brengsek!" satu kata itulah yang keluar dari bibir pria dewasa itu terakhir kali sebelum keluar dari kamar itu dan menguncinya dari luar.

Haruno Sakura adalah nama gadis merah muda itu. Ia menutup mukanya dengan bantal dan mulai menangis kembali. Menangis terus menerus hingga dirinya kelelahan dan jatuh tertidur.

Selalu hal itu yang ia lakukan setelah kegiatan paling hina yang pernah ia lakukan sepanjang hidupnya. Tak jarang ia ditemukan dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Terkadang dengan menyilet pergelangan tangannya atau menenggelamkan diri di bak mandi.

Nyaris adalah kata yang tepat untuknya. Berkali-kali mencoba bunuh diri dan selalu hanya nyaris mati. Hal terkutuk yang menghampirinya dari dua tahun lalu selalu menyiksa. Paksaan demi paksaan semakin sering ia terima.

Jika saja pria itu orang asing, mungkin ia masih bisa menahan. Tapi hal itu hanya akan menjadi angan-angan, karena pria itu bukanlah orang asing baginya.

Jiwa raganya telah hancur remuk saat pria yang mengikat janji sehidup semati di hadapan Tuhan dengan kakak kandungnya sendiri dengan tega memperkosa dirinya berulang-ulang hingga tak bisa ia ingat telah berapa kali melakukan hubungan intim tersebut.

Pria yang seharusnya menjadi kakak laki-lakinya dengan santai menyetubuhi gadis kecil dari istrinya sendiri. Membuat gadis kecil itu terpaksa melakukan kehendaknya. Memaksakan keinginan busuknya.

Hari-hari suram yang dengan terpaksa gadis itu jalani membuatnya tertutup. Hingga hanya ada pria itu di dalam hidupnya. Membuatnya sekali lagi terpaksa dekat dengan pria gila itu. Tak ada orang lain, hanya kakak iparnya itu satu-satunya.

Ia harus terjebak di antara rumah tangga kakaknya. Menjalin hubungan gelap nan terkutuk dengan kakak iparnya di belakang kakak kandungnya. Dua tahun sudah berjalan dengan banyak pemaksaan.

Naruto Namikaze adalah orang gila yang paling ia benci di dunia ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Chapter 1 coming soon ~**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: Hai semuanya... terimakasih banyak sudah mau membaca karyaku. Terimakasih yang sudah bersedia memberikan review, saya sangat menghargai kalian. Sekian dari saya, Semoga bermanfaat dan menginspirasi.

Jangan lupa RnR yaaa...


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SINS © Evellyn Ayuzawa**

 **Title: Sins [Chapter 1]**

 **Author: Evellyn Ayuzawa**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Rated: M**

 **Cast:**

 **Naruto U. x Sakura H.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, EyD Amburadul, etc.**

 **Thanks To: all reader!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **NO BASH, NO PLAGIAT, RnR PLEASE!**

Hati-hati Typo bertebaran ^_^

 **Story Begin**

 **-AUTHOR Pov.-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu berbaring terlentang di atas meja makan di dapur. Kedua tangannya berada di atas kepalanya, terperangkap oleh satu telapak tangan besar milik pria dewasa bersurai pirang yang tengah menindihnya.

Tubuhnya telah basah oleh peluh yang terus keluar. Erangan dan pekikan tak jarang keluar dari bibir keduanya. Sakura bahkan masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Namun penampilannya tak beda jauh dengan apa yang disebut dengan telanjang.

Empat kancing dari kemeja putih yang ia pakai terbuka hingga memperlihat bagian dalamnya. Bra warna hijau lembut miliknya disingkap ke atas, memperlihatkan sepenuhnya payudara ranum yang tegang pada bagian ujungnya. Serta rok lipat dengan motif kotak-kotak merah hitamnya juga tersingkap ke atas. Celana dalam sepasang dengan branya sudah tak terpasang dari bagian intimnya. Kaus kaki pendek sekolahnya masih terpasang di kedua kakinya yang telah tak bersepatu.

Berbaring dengan kaki yang mengapit tubuh kekar kakak iparnya. Pria dewasa itu terus memacu tubuhnya di dalam gadis itu. Gerakannya cepat dan keras. Membuat gadis di bawahnya memperoleh puncak kenikmatan berkali-kali.

Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya mereka melakukan di dapur, dan tentu saja di seluruh tempat di dalam rumah itu pernah mereka jadikan tempat bercumbu. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya adalah Naruto yang memaksa gadis muda itu untuk bersedia dicumbuinya.

Dan kenapa Sakura masih memakai seragam sekolahnya? Hal ini bukan karena semata-mata Naruto memaksanya untuk berkostum anak sekolahan, bukan! Sakura jelas tidak akan sudi melakukan itu. Dan pria dewasa itu cukup cerdas untuk memikirkan bahwa melakukan hubungan badan dengan memakai kostum adalah hal yang menurutnya tidak perlu, toh pada akhirnya ia akan membuat Sakura telanjang juga.

Sakura masih memakai seragamnya karena gadis itu memang benar-benar baru pulang sekolah dan belum mengganti seragamnya. Lebih tepatnya dia tidak sempat berganti baju. Naruto selalu mengantar jemputnya sekolah, dan pria itu terlalu kejam hingga tak akan pernah membiarkan Sakura melarikan diri ke kamar sebelum dirinya mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

Turun dari mobil pun Sakura tidak akan dibiarkan sendiri, Naruto akan membukakan pintu mobil dan segera menyambar atau lebih tepatnya mencengkeram tangan mungil Sakura. Karena kediaman yang mereka tinggali sekarang hanya dihuni mereka bertiga, Naruto dan istrinya serta Sakura –tentu saja.

Tidak ada pelayan atau pembantu rumah tangga. Hanya ada dua orang sekuriti yang berjaga di gerbang. Seminggu sekali akan datang beberapa orang yang datang untuk melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah.

Sakura tidak dapat menolak saat tangan pria itu menuntunnya –atau lebih tepatnya menyeretnya karena tentu saja gadis itu mencoba untuk melawan. Naruto tidak pernah mau melewatkan waktu berduanya dengan Sakura tanpa dapat mencumbui tubuh gadis itu.

Ia membaringkan Sakura di meja dan membuka paksa blazer yang dipakai gadis itu. Lalu kemejanya, walau tak lepas dari lengan Sakura. Menyibak roknya kemudian melepaskan celana dalamnya.

Ada beberapa macam hal yang disukai dan tak disukai seorang pria dalam kehidupan seks mereka. Beberapa orang menyukai pemanasan saat melakukan hubungan intim. Beberapa orang sisanya ingin langsung pada intinya. Dan Naruto adalah pria dewasa yang berada di tengah-tengah dua jenis itu.

Ia akan menjadi jenis pria pertama saat waktu yang dimilikinya cukup panjang. Tapi waktu tak menjadi alasan utamanya. Ia bisa saja menjadi jenis pria kedua jika hasratnya telah tak dapat lagi ia tahan. Atau bisa saja keadaan yang tidak memadai. Dan tentu saja ia akan senang menjadi jenis pria kedua jika pasangannya ingin segera melarikan diri.

Ia adalah pria yang cerdas, pintar dan termasuk ke dalam orang yang efisien. Ia dapat memperkirakan waktu dengan tepat, atau setidaknya hampir mendekati sempurna dalam ketepatan itu.

Hal itu membuatnya dapat dengan mudah menyabotase kegiatannya dengan sang adik ipar. Tentu saja tanpa diketahui istrinya. Selama hampir dua tahun terakhir dan sang istri tak mengetahui apapun.

Istrinya adalah wanita dewasa yang cantik dan juga cerdas. Ia tidak mungkin menikahi seorang wanita bodoh. Wanita itu adalah seorang dokter umum di sebuah rumah sakit yang kebetulan menjadi salah satu tempat di mana Naruto mempunyai setengah dari sahamnya.

Lagi-lagi keberuntungan memihaknya. Menjadi salah satu petinggi rumah sakit membuatnya mengetahui jadwal tugas istrinya. Secara rutin akan ada seseorang yang mengiriminya jadwal kapan wanita itu berangkat dan pulang setiap harinya.

Otaknya tak dapat berhenti berpikir untuk membuat segala rencana kegiatannya ke depan. Sejak pertama dirinya mengenal hingga menjalin hubungan dengan wanita yang sekarang menjadi istrinya itu, tak satu pun yang terlewatkan dari kehidupan wanita itu. Tentu saja Sakura termasuk di dalamnya.

Haruno Shizuku adalah anak pertama dari dua bersaudara keluarga Haruno. Ia adalah seorang wanita yang menarik dan mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja. Wanita itu juga asik untuk sekedar diajak berbincang. Banyak hal yang membuat wanita itu semakin menarik. Salah satunya yang paling utama menarik perhatian Naruto adalah adik satu-satunya Shizuku. Haruno Sakura.

Pertama kali Naruto bertemu dengan Sakura adalah di rumah sakit tempat Shizuku bekerja juga. Saat itu kedua orang tua Shizuku dan Sakura mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal dalam perjalanan saat dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Sakura masih berusia lima belas tahun.

Karena sudah tidak memiliki orang tua lagi, Sakura ikut tinggal bersama dengannya dan Shizuku saat mereka sudah menikah. Pindah ke kediaman mewah dan berkelas milik keluarga Namikaze yang berada cukup terasingkan dari hingar bingar keramaian kota Tokyo yang gemerlap.

Naruto pada awalnya biasa saja pada gadis itu. Pertama kali yang menarik perhatiannya adalah rambut merah jambu milik Sakura yang alami tanpa pewarna. Sakura memiliki wajah yang manis. Dia juga seorang gadis yang penurut dan cerdas. Tapi dia juga gadis yang sangat pemalu.

Karena selama kebersamaannya dengan Shizuku, wanita itu sering sekali membicarakan tentang Sakura. Dari hal-hal yang kecil hingga pada kebiasaan Sakura dari kecil yang masih dilakukannya sampai gadis itu tumbuh besar.

Melihat dan mendengar bagaimana Shizuku bercerita tentang Sakura, mau tak mau membuatnya juga ikut memikirkan gadis itu. Naruto mulai penasaran dengan apa saja yang dilakukan Sakura. Apa saja yang gadis itu sukai dan apa saja yang tidak disukai gadis itu.

Semua keingintahuan itu membuatnya jatuh dalam pesona gadis muda itu. Dia bahkan diam-diam mengikuti gadis itu saat keluar rumah. Memperhatikannya melakukan segala aktivitas Sakura dari balik kaca mobilnya yang gelap.

Segala hal tentang gadis itu selalu menarik perhatiannya. Ia tiba-tiba saja merasa sangat menginginkan gadis itu agar menjadi miliknya. Sangat membutuhkan segala hal yang ada pada Sakura untuknya.

Semua itu menimbulkan kemarahan yang sangat besar dari dalam dirinya. Saat ia tak dapat menyentuh gadis itu. Saat ia tak dapat melihat gadis itu. Saat ia tak dapat menjangkaunya. Dan saat ia tak dapat menghirup aroma tubuh gadis itu. Semua itu membuatnya marah!

Semua kemarahan itu membuatnya menyadari kalau itu tidak biasa. Perasaan itu cenderung pada rasa cemburu. Ia jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta begitu dalam pada Sakura. Dan perasaan cinta itu lama kelamaan berubah menjadi obsesi yang besar terhadap gadis itu.

Hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam saja ia memikirkan hal itu matang-matang. Rencana super cerdik terpampang di depan wajahnya. Karena Sakura masih di bawah umur dan belum bisa dinikahi, maka satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan menikahi kakaknya, Haruno Shizuku.

Hanya dengan cara itulah ia dapat berada dekat dengan Sakura. Naruto tahu bahwa Shizuku telah jatuh cinta kepadanya, wanita itu tidak akan menolak saat ia melamarnya. Dengan adanya fakta itu, semakin memudahkan rencana Naruto.

Ia tahu kalau Shizuku sangat mencintai adiknya. Maka otomatis saat mereka menikah nanti, Sakura pasti akan ikut dengan kakaknya.

Naruto menyeringai lebar saat semua pikiran itu berkelebat dalam otaknya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya ke bawah. Menatap gadis merah muda yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya itu. Memandangi wajahnya yang manis itu bersemu merah dengan mata lebar yang balik menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu karena lelah.

Tubuhnya penuh dengan peluh. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Membuatnya ingin mengecupnya lagi dan lagi. Mencabik habis-habisan bibir mungil itu dengan lidah dan giginya.

Oh... betapa gadis manis itu sangat tak berdaya di bawahnya. Sangat lemah. Begitu rapuh dan lembut. Kepolosan yang masih melekat pada diri Sakura menambah nilai plus tersendiri bagi Naruto.

Walaupun gadis itu telah menginjak usia ke delapan belas tahun, tapi pikirannya masih bersih dari dunia luar. Betapa Naruto sangat mensyukuri hal itu. Tak sia-sia ia menyekolahkan Sakura di sekolah khusus perempuan yang mana di sekolah tersebut memberikan pendidikan khusus bagi para bangsawan perempuan untuk siap menjadi istri dan juga ibu rumah tangga kelak.

Sekolah yang memang ia pilihkan agar Sakura tak menjadi pribadi yang memberontak. Walaupun sikap yang ditujukan gadis itu pada dirinya termasuk ke dalam sisi buruk, tapi itu bukanlah salah Sakura. Gadis itu hanya ingin mempertahankan apa yang pantas ia terima.

Naruto sendiri selalu menjaga Sakura dari dunia luar. Ia selalu siap mengantar jemput gadis itu kemana saja dan dimana saja. Tak peduli dengan segala jadwal padatnya, ia harus mengawasi Sakura dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Walaupun awalnya Shizuku menolak dirinya yang memberikan perhatian lebih pada Sakura, tetapi hal itu tak menghentikannya. Hanya dengan sedikit bumbu rayuan, wanita itu tanpa bicara telah menyetujuinya juga.

Naruto sempat was-was jika Shizuku mencurigainya. Tetapi ternyata kewaspadaannya itu tak terbukti apapun. Ternyata Shizuku hanya takut Sakura tumbuh dewasa menjadi wanita yang manja karena terlalu diistimewakan.

Memang setelah mereka menikah, Naruto memindahkan Sakura ke sekolah yang statusnya lebih tinggi dari sekolah sebelumnya yang merupakan sekolah swasta biasa serta campuran. Ia sempat meradang karena Sakura harus bersekolah dengan para siswa lelaki.

Naruto juga selalu membelikan barang-barang yang sekiranya dibutuhkan oleh Sakura. Dimulai dari pakaian hingga baju dalam. Semuanya baru. Memberikan berbagai macam fasilitas modern untuk gadis itu.

Bahkan Naruto turun tangan secara pribadi untuk mengantar dan menjemput Sakura sekolah. Selalu bersamanya kemanapun gadis itu ingin pergi. Tak ada yang terlewatkan oleh Naruto.

Ia tak membiarkan pengawasannya pada Sakura mengendur walaupun gadis itu telah berada satu atap dengannya. Empat kamera pengawas terpasang di dalam ruang pribadi Sakura. Monitor pengawas terpasang di dalam ruang kerjanya.

Tak akan ia biarkan pandangannya teralihkan dari Sakura. Matanya setia mengawasi gadis itu dua puluh empat jam. Dimanapun gadis itu berada, ia pasti akan menemukannya. Semua kegilaan itu membuat Sakura tak akan bisa melarikan diri darinya. Bahkan untuk sekedar bersembunyi pun tak akan bisa.

Naruto menggeram saat dirasanya ia akan sampai puncaknya. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya semakin cepat di dalam Sakura. Bibirnya kembali menangkap bibir gadis itu. Kemudian mengangkat tubuh Sakura agar terduduk di meja. Naruto mengerang dalam mulut Sakura saat puncaknya tiba. Menyemburkan cairan kenikmatannya dalam-dalam pada gadis itu.

Mereka berdiam diri dalam posisi duduk seperti itu. Walaupun Naruto sudah selesai dengan puncaknya, ia masih berada dalam tubuh Sakura. Tak akan ia biarkan satu tetespun keluar dari tubuh muda gadis itu.

Ia memeluk erat Sakura dalam dekapannya. Seakan begitu tak rela membiarkan gadis itu terlepas barang sedetikpun dari pelukannya. Kepala merah muda Sakura terkulai lemah di bahu lebarnya. Napasnya sudah teratur. Netra hijaunya terpejam.

"Aku... ingin... mandi," ucap Sakura dengan suara yang sangat lirih. Namun cukup terdengar jelas untuk Naruto.

"Hm," Naruto menjawabnya dengan gumaman pelan.

Naruto melepaskan tautan tubuh intim mereka. Membuat Sakura merintih pelan saat merasakan perih pada pusat dirinya. Pria dewasa itu tak begitu peduli. Ia menaikkan resleting celananya hingga tertutup sempurna dan membenahi kemeja kerjanya.

Kemudian ia melepaskan satu per satu pakaian yang dikenakan Sakura hingga gadis itu telanjang. Mengangkat tubuh rampingnya dengan kedua tangan besar Naruto menuju kamar si gadis. Naruto mendudukkan Sakura pada tepi ranjang yang tampak rapi milik gadis itu.

Sementara dirinya berjalan menuju salah satu pintu di dalam kamar gadis itu yang menghubungkan langsung pada kamar mandi pribadi yang memang tersedia di masing-masing kamar yang ada pada kediamannya.

Naruto mengatur air hangat untuk mengisi bak mandi. Kemudian menuangkan antiseptik dan sabun beraroma terapi ke dalam bak mandi agar bercampur dengan air hangat. Sembari menunggu air memenuhi bak, ia berjalan keluar dan melihat Sakura yang polos tanpa pakaian masih terduduk menunggunya.

Kepala gadis itu tertunduk ke bawah. Rambutnya yang panjang menutupi sebagian wajah manisnya. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya. Naruto menghela napas saat ia sudah berdiri di depan Sakura. Gadis itu tak memandangnya. Dan itu membuat Naruto lagi-lagi terbakar amarah.

Naruto memang tak terbiasa memperlakukan Sakura dengan lembut. Apalagi jika gadis itu dengan terang-terangan menolaknya. Naruto tak akan segan-segan untuk memberikan sedikit banyak pelajaran agar Sakura bersedia mengakui atensinya.

Pria dewasa itu perlahan mengelus rambut Sakura dengan halus. Membelainya dengan begitu lembut. Namun kemudian menyentaknya ke belakang dengan tarikan yang lumayan kuat hingga gadis itu terpekik keras disertai dengan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkannya pada Naruto.

Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas pada tangan Naruto yang masih menerik keras rambutnya. Mencoba sekuat tenaga melepaskan tangan pria itu dari rambutnya.]

"Lepaskan! Sakit!" Sakura meronta minta dilepaskan tetapi Naruto bahkan tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Dua tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat, Sakura. Kau harus mulai menurut padaku jika kau ingin aku bersikap lembut padamu," ucap Naruto datar. Matanya mengawasi Sakura yang juga tengah menatpnya.

"Aku tak butuh kau bersikap lembut padaku, Brengsek! Lepaskan aku dan pergi dari sini!" Sakura tetap meronta sekuat tenaga.

"Kau harus belajar pada pengalamanmu, Sakura. Aku tidak akan pernah pergi dari sini atau darimu!"

Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada rambut Sakura kemudian mengangkat gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya. Ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya. Naruto menurunkan Sakura pada bak mandi kemudian mematikan airnya karena sudah penuh.

Pria itu kemudian melepaskan semua kain yang melekat di tubuhnya kemudian bergabung dengan Sakura di bak mandi. Naruto berada di belakang Sakura. Tangan pria itu dengan lihai menarik tubuh gadis itu ke belakang dan kembali memerangkapnya dalam dekapan tangan besarnya.

Naruto mulai menggosok punggung ringkih gadis itu. Sakura tak menolak. Pria itu tahu bahwa gadisnya terlalu lelah hingga tak sanggup untuk melawan. Lama-lama tubuh ringkih Sakura bergetar. Naruto menghela napas berat saat tahu gadis itu lagi-lagi menangis.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melakukan hal ini padaku?" pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura mau tak mau menghentikan gerak tangan Naruto pada punggungnya. Pertanyaan itu selalu diulang terus menerus oleh Sakura. Membuat Naruto bosan sekaligus kesal saat bersamaan.

"Sampai kau bersedia menjadi milikku,"

"Tapi kau sudah memiliki kakakku!"

Naruto mendengus keras. Ia meraih bahu Sakura kemudian menuntun gadis itu agar berbalik padanya. Pria itu dapat dengan jelas melihat lelehan-lelehan air mata di kedua pipi merona gadis itu. Perlahan tangan Naruto terangkat kemudian jari-jarinya menghapus air mata itu dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak pernah menginginkannya! Hanya kau, Sakura! Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerti?!" Sakura menggeleng.

"Tidak! Kau menikah dengan kak Shizuku! Kau menginginkannya dan kau sudah memilikinya! Aku sudah mengerti itu!" Naruto mengapit kedua pipi Sakura dengan telapak tangan besarnya. Menatap gadis itu dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Kau tidak mengerti! Aku menikahinya karena aku tidak bisa menikahimu! Aku harus menikahinya agar kau berada di dekatku! Agar aku dapat mengawasimu dan menjagamu dari pria-pria brengsek yang tertarik denganmu, Sakura! Aku mencintaimu!"

Sakura lagi-lagi menggeleng keras dengan pernyataan Naruto yang sudah sering pria itu katakan padanya. Sakura tahu dengan pasti arti tatapan mata tajam Naruto yang menyorotnya dengan sangat yakin. Sakura juga tahu bahwa Naruto benar-benar serius dengan kata-katanya. Gadis itu juga tahu bahwa Naruto tak membohonginya.

Tapi ia memilih untuk tak mempercayai semua yang dikatakan oleh pria itu. Ia memilih untuk menolak kenyataan itu. Ia masih memikirkan kakaknya. Kakak satu-satunya yang sangat ia cintai. Kakak yang sekarang menjadi satu-satunya keluarga di dunia ini.

Setiap ia melihat Naruto, selalu wajah kakaknya yang hadir dalam benaknya. Seolah mengingatkannya bahwa ia telah berdosa pada kakaknya dengan semua kenyataan yang terpampang jelas.

Sebuah realita hidupnya seolah menampar keras wajahnya setiap kali wajah kakaknya hadir dalam pikirannya. Dosa yang tak dapat ia hindari selalu menambah beban dalam dadanya. Setiap dosa yang dia dan Naruto lakukan di belakang kakaknya selama ini.

Semua dosa yang ia miliki membuatnya terpaksa menjauh dari kakak yang sangat ia cintai. Membuatnya menutup diri dari kakaknya maupun dunia luar karena saking malunya ia pada kenyataan.

Semua dosa itu bersumber dari pria yang sekarang tengah menatapnya lembut dari kedua mata birunya yang sekarang menatap Sakura sayu. Gadis itu balik menatap Naruto yang masih memegangi sisi wajahnya agar tak berpaling.

Oh... bagaimana bisa ia berpaling dari mata indah itu jika ditatap oleh pria itu penuh cinta? Mata yang sangat indah. Yang dapat menghisapnya begitu dalam ke bukit kebahagiaan. Namun juga melemparnya telak pada kesengsaraan setiap kali bayangan kakaknya hadir.

Sakura kembali menangis saat satu dosa lagi yang ia dapatkan. Bagaimana ia tak berdosa saat dirinya tak dapat menolak hatinya dimiliki pria itu. Jatuh cinta memiliki arti yang sangat mengerikan bagi Sakura.

Berkali-kali dirinya memperingati hatinya agar mengilangkan perasaan itu. Ia sudah begitu terpuruk dengan semua dosa yang menumpuk padanya. Ia ingin membersihkan perlahan-lahan dari tumpukan dosa itu dan bukannya ingin menambahnya.

Tidak mungkin ia membiarkan dirinya membalas perasaan pria itu. Jika ia membalasnya, yang tersakiti adalah kakaknya. Naruto adalah pria yang kejam dan egois. Pasti jika ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau dari Sakura, kakaknya akan dibuang begitu saja oleh pria itu.

Sakura bahkan tak berani memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada kakaknya jika ia tega membalas perasaan Naruto. Sakura takut dibenci kakaknya. Sakura takut dijauhi kakaknya. Sakura takut ditinggalkan kakaknya.

Oh... andaikan ada seseorang yang dapat menolongnya dari lingkaran dosa ini. Sakura berharap semoga Tuhan berbaik hati untuk menurunkan salah satu malaikatnya agar membantu Sakura lepas dari jeratan dosa yang tak ada habis-habisnya ini. Seseorang yang mampu membimbing jalan yang harus Sakura lewati agar terhindar dari dosa-dosa ini.

"Kau harus percaya padaku, Sakura," suara serak Naruto menyadarkannya dari dunianya.

Sakura tak menjawab. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya saat bibir mungilnya kembali ditawan oleh bibir Naruto. Membawanya kembali hanyut pada desiran ombak hasrat yang menggebu-gebu. Tubuhnya terangkat oleh tangan Naruto dan mendarat pada pangkuan pria itu.

Sekelebat pikiran egois dalam dirinya menyambangi Sakura. Biarlah ia menikmati momen ini berdua. Sebelum siksaan dosa kembali padanya. Sebelum wajah kakaknya juga menyakitinya.

"Aku membencimu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N:

Hai... aku kembali dengan chapter 1. Maaf kalau pendek. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari cerita seorang teman yang kurang lebih dia posisinya sama kayak Sakura. Duh agak ngeri juga sih kalo jadi dia.

Oh iya, selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan. Semoga dosa kita diampuni dan amal ibadah kita diterima Allah SWT.

Karena ini bulan suci Ramadhan, jadi sebaiknya yang berpuasa membaca setelah buka puasa ya!

Terimakasih sudah bersedia membaca karyaku. Maaf kalau membosankan atau tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian.

RnR please!


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SINS © Evellyn Ayuzawa**

 **Title: Sins [Chapter 2]**

 **Author: Evellyn Ayuzawa**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Rated: M**

 **Cast:**

 **Naruto U. x Sakura H.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, EyD Amburadul, etc.**

 **Thanks To: all reader!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **NO BASH, NO PLAGIAT, RnR PLEASE!**

Hati-hati Typo bertebaran ^_^

 **Story Begin**

 **-AUTHOR Pov.-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura mengerang pelan saat merasakan tubuhnya pegal dan ngilu dimana-mana. Tak perlu ada penjelasan rumit mengapa sekujur tubuhnya sakit. Hal ini selalu terulang hampir setiap hari seperti sekarang. Tepatnya memang selalu terjadi saat dirinya hanya berdua saja dengan bajingan brengsek itu. Kakak iparnya tersayang.

Ia mengeratkan selimut yang membungkus tubuh telanjangnya di ranjang, sendirian. Sakura beringsut ke bagian kiri ranjangnya yang beberapa jam lalu di tempati oleh si brengsek pemaksa yang konyolnya berstatus sebagai kakak iparnya.

Sakura memeluk bantal yang menguarkan aroma mint dan maskulin yang tertinggal di sana. Aroma itu sangat mencerminkan si pemiliknya. Sangat maskulin dan arogan. Walaupun fisik dan jiwanya selalu membantahnya tetapi hatinya tak bisa. Semua hal yang ada dan melekat pada pria itu membuatnya mau tak mau sangat kecanduan.

Sekali lagi dirinya hanya bisa tersenyum miris saat menyadari kembali kesalahannya. Setiap pria itu menyentuhnya, memaksanya, mencumbunya atau apapun bentuk dominan dari pria itu selalu membuat perasaan aneh dan sakral itu ikut tumbuh. Perasaan itu ikut-ikutan menambah deretan dosanya hingga Sakura sendiri tak dapat menghitungnya.

Ia tak dapat mengendalikan pikirannya. Seberapa seringnya dan kuatnya ia menolak, dengan cepat ia akan menurut. Kakak iparnya yang sangat jahat dan dibencinya membuat hari-harinya suram. Ia takut perbuatan hina itu diketahui kakaknya.

Sakura yang manis sangat takut jika kakaknya Shizuku tahu hubungan terlarangnya dengan suaminya. Sakura tak ingin Shizuku sakit hati. Ia takut Shizuku nanti akan marah. Ia takut kakaknya tahu penyebab kenapa sampai sekarang belum juga memiliki anak dengan suaminya. Sakura takut kakaknya tak akan memaafkannya. Ia takut dibuang oleh kakaknya. Sakura yang malang.

Hampir saja Sakura berada di dunia mimpi lagi jika suara ketukan di pintu tak terdengar. Suara kakaknya menyadarkan dari kantuknya.

"Sakura, bangun sayang! Cepat turun dan sarapan!" suara riang kakaknya terdengar kencang di luar kamarnya.

Membuat Sakura ingin membalasnya dengan suara yang sama cerianya. Namun itu tak bisa ia lakukan. Dengan keadaan seperti ini Sakura tak dapat lagi ceria. Bahkan hanya berpura-pura saja ia tak sanggup. Sudah banyak hal yang ia lakukan dengan topeng kepalsuan. Setidaknya untuk kakak tercintanya ia berusaha untuk sedikit yeah... jujur.

"Iya. Aku akan segera turun," Sakura menyahuti dengan pelan.

Kakaknya sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Sakura yang sedikit dingin jadi Shizuku sudah terbiasa. Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Sakura, Shizuku kembali pada aktivitasnya di dapur.

Sakura masih berada di ranjang. Belum memikirkan untuk segera turun dari selimut dan bergegas mandi. Ia takut hari ini akan sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Bangun tidur, mandi, berangkat sekolah kemudian pulang, dan _disetubuhi kakak iparnya_.

Hal terakhir itu sangat menakutkan baginya. Ia ingin mengakhiri hubungan itu. Tapi jika hanya satu pihak saja yang menginginkannya hal itu tak akan bisa terjadi. Apalagi jika yang menolak adalah pihak yang sangat berwenang untuk memberikan keputusan dan yang menginginkan adalah Sakura yang tak berdaya.

Sakura mulai pusing dengan semua pemikiran tadi. Ia ingin bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mendapati darah berada di selangkangannya. Ia butuh istirahat. Ia butuh menstruasi datang lebih cepat.

Namun betapa kecewanya ia saat melihat ranjangnya dan tak ada noda darah di sana. Sakura sangat sedih saat tahu dirinya belum datang bulan.

Dengan hati yang sakit dan juga seluruh tubuhnya, Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidurnya melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah siap dengan seragam sekolah dan semua perlengkapannya, gadis merah muda itu lekas menuju ke ruang makan.

Sakura berhenti sebentar di ambang pintu dapur untuk melihat pemandangan yang selalu terulang setiap hari setiap pagi. Kakaknya sedang di dapur menyiapkan makanan ditemani dengan pembantu rumah tangga yang secara berkala datang ke rumah menyiapkan makanan tapi tidak menetap. Kemudian kakak iparnya sedang membaca koran di meja makan sembari menunggu istrinya selesai dengan semua kegiatan memasaknya. Sungguh pemandangan itu membuat seolah-olah mereka adalah keluarga bahagia.

Lalu tiba-tiba jantung Sakura terasa sakit sekaligus berdebar saat mata biru itu memandangnya tajam dari seberang meja. Pria itu terlihat luar biasa tampan dan menawan dengan segala kemaskulinan dan kedewasaannya dalam balutan setelan jas kerja yang rapi.

Pria itu melipat korannya kemudian menaruh di meja. Menatap Sakura dengan bola mata birunya yang tajam kemudian kemudian melempar seringai kejamnya pada si malang adik iparnya yang langsung bergidik ketakutan.

Naruto menelusuri tubuh Sakura dari ujung rambut hingga kaki jenjangnya yang dibalut kaus kaki pendek dengan sepatu hitam khas anak sekolahan. Pria itu meneguk ludahnya sendiri setelah melihat penampilan manis adik iparnya. Tubuhnya kecil tapi berisi, wajahnya cantik tapi polos. Membuatnya sulit membiarkan gadis itu lepas dari cakarnya.

Sakura yang terus menerus diperhatikan dengan mata Naruto yang mulai menggelap ingin cepat-cepat melarikan diri. Langkah pertamanya untuk mundur langsung gagal saat kakak perempuannya memanggil dengan suara yang ceria seperti biasanya kemudian menyuruhnya untuk segera duduk dan bergabung dengan mereka di ruang makan.

Gadis itu tak punya alasan untuk pergi dari sana karena jika dia tak ikut sarapan berarti ia tak akan makan sampai nanti jam makan siang dan kebetulan sekali kemarin dia tak ikut makan malam jadi jika tak ingin pingsan karena kelaparan, terpaksa Sakura pelan-pelan menuju meja makan.

Sakura duduk di ujung meja karena tempat itu adalah tempat yang paling jauh dari kakak iparnya yang duduk di kursi ujung satunya. Kakaknya akan duduk di tempat yang paling dekat dengan suaminya dan hal itu sungguh disyukuri oleh Sakura.

Waktunya berangkat, Sakura ikut kakaknya dan suaminya semobil. Tak mungkin bagi Sakura untuk berangkat sendiri. Pria itu tak akan pernah membiarkannya.

Naruto sudah ada di belakang kemudi saat Sakura masuk duluan sebelum kakaknya. Gadis itu duduk di belakang tanpa berani menatap kakak iparnya. Sakura tahu jika pria itu melihatnya dari kaca depan.

"Kau harus ke tengah," ucap Naruto dengan suaranya yang serak.

Sakura memang duduk melekat dengan pintu karena saking tak ingin terlihat dari kaca itu. Sakura menuruti perintah itu secara langsung. Gadis itu tak habis pikir dengan segala pengaruh dari kakak iparnya membuat ia tak bisa lagi menolak.

"Buka pahamu," Sakura hanya diam dan menurutinya dengan pipi yang merona.

"Singkirkan celana sialan itu," ini selalu terjadi dan Sakura hanya diam dan menurutinya dengan menyampingkan celana dalamnya ke samping.

"Letakkan jari telunjukmu di klitmu lalu usap ke atas dan bawah," Sakura lagi-lagi menurutinya dalam diam.

"Usap dengan cepat," Sakura mulai mengusapnya dengan cepat hingga rintihan ringan mulai keluar. Cepat-cepat gadis itu membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya yang diam.

"Kau harus melakukannya dengan cepat atau kakakmu akan berada di sini dan melihatmu mempermalukan dirimu sendiri dengan membuka celanamu padaku," Sakura ingin menangis tapi dengan masturbasinya hanya keinginan klimaks yang ditujunya. Gadis itu bahkan tak sadar telah menaikkan kaki kirinya ke kursi sehingga memperlihatkan miliknya yang basah lebar-lebar. Hal itu membuat Naruto menyeringai lebih lebar melihat Sakura mulai melepaskan diri dari sangkarnya.

"Aku ingin memilikimu sekarang," Naruto melotarkan keinginannya yang membuat Sakura semakin panas, apalagi adrenalin yang terpacu karena takut ketahuan oleh kakaknya semakin membuatnya bergairah. Lenguhan dan rintihan kecil semakin sering keluar. Naruto diam-diam mulai mengusap kejantanannya sendiri yang membesar dalam celananya.

"Aaah!" jeritan kecil keluar dari mulut manis Sakura saat gelombang kenikmatan menyapunya. Tubuhnya melemas tak berdaya di kursi belakang sampai sengatan listrik menghampirinya saat tangan besar itu terulur kemudian mengusap vaginanya yang sangat basah.

Naruto mengusap permukaannya kemudian menuju klit Sakura yang membuat tangan kecil gadis itu memegangi tangan besar Naruto erat karena membuat tubuh gadis itu bergetar. Naruto tersenyum lebar karena ia tahu Sakura menikmati tangannya di sana. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya dan mengeluarkan desahan kecil dari bibir manisnya.

Naruto memindahkan tangannya dari klit Sakura kemudian meluncurkan jari tengahnya ke dalam lubang kenikmatan Sakura yang membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget dengan benda asing itu.

"Jangan, nanti kakak datang!" Sakura berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Naruto yang sama sekali tak bergerak dari sana. Sakura kemudian mengatupkan pahanya yang sialnya malah membuatnya ingin sampai untuk kedua kalinya karena dengan begitu jari Naruto terjepit di dalamnya.

"Katakan padaku kau menyukainya," ucap Naruto dengan suaranya yang semakin serak.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat kemudian saat matanya membuka, tiba-tiba mata Naruto terlihat sangat dekat dengannya. Mata biru itu sangat gelap dengan pupil yang membesar. Membuat Sakura terhipnotis dengan mata yang menenggelamkannya.

"Ya," Sakura hanya berbisik.

"Ya apa?" Naruto semakin cepat memasukkan dan mengeluarkan jarinya dalam vagina Sakura.

"Aku suka," Naruto menghentikan jarinya di dalam gadis itu yang langsung membuat Sakura mengeluarkan rengekannya

"Suka apa?" Sakura hampir sampai, Naruto tahu karena tubuh gadis itu kembali menegang.

"Apa yang kau sukai, Sakura? Jariku atau penisku?" Naruto sengaja menggoda gadis itu dengan kata-katanya yang kotor kemudian menggerakkan kembali jarinya keluar masuk dengan tempo lambat. Sakura sudah sangat dekat, tapi Naruto lagi-lagi menghentikan jarinya di dalam.

"Jarimu... aah!" Naruto mempercepat gerakan jarinya kemudian berhenti lagi. Sakura terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan rengekannya.

"Jari atau penis?" Naruto membawa tangan kecil Sakura pada kejantanannya yang tegang di balik celana kantornya. Dengan reflek tangan gadis itu meremasnya dari luar, membuat Naruto melebarkan matanya karena tangan nakal gadis itu.

"Aku mohon..., Nii-sama," Naruto berdebar saat melihat mata Sakura yang sayu dengan keringat yang membasahi wajah cantiknya dan jari-jarinya yang berada di dalam vagina manisnya kemudian tangan Sakura yang berada di luar celananya dan ditambah panggilan itu membuatnya hilang kendali. Sakura sangat indah saat menginginkan kenikmatan darinya.

Naruto menarik tangan Sakura dari celananya untuk ia lingkarkan di lehernya kemudian menangkap bibir yang telah memanggilnya tadi. Melumatnya dengan rakus dan membelitkan lidah mereka. Jari-jari Naruto bekerja dengan cepat dan membuat Sakura terpecah berkeping-keping karena kenikmatan yang membanjirinya. Lenguhan nikmat Sakura tenggelam dalam pangutan bibir keduanya.

Keduanya masih saling melumat bibir masing-masing. Sakura bahkan sudah melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher kakak iparnya. Euforia dari klimaksnya tampaknya sangat mempengaruhi Sakura dan membawanya menjauh dari bumi. Ingatan akan kakaknya bagai terhapus sementara. Naruto pun tak memikirkan jika kemungkinan mereka akan ketahuan oleh istrinya. Segalanya yang terpikirkan hanya tentang mereka berdua.

Hingga tak menyadari seorang wanita yang berada di ambang pintu utama rumah mewah itu menangis dalam diam dengan apa yang kedua orang terdekatnya baru saja mereka lakukan. Sudah lumayan lama ia berdiri di sana melihat apa saja yang suaminya dan adiknya lakukan. Hatinya sakit hingga berdarah-darah. Mereka mengkhianatinya... lagi. Mereka melakukannya... lagi...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N:

Hai... aku kembali dengan chapter 2. Maaf kalau pendek. Maaf banget karena lama banget apdetnya. Author lagi buntu. Mungkin FF ini akan menjadi fokusku mulai sekarang jadi yang menunggu cerita lainnya ya kalau Author lagi lenggang dan ada ide pasti akan aku teruskan. Yeyy... akhirnya aku udah semester 6. Minta do'anya ya teman-teman, semoga tambah pinter dan makin rajin apdet FF.

Terimakasih sudah bersedia membaca karyaku. Maaf kalau membosankan atau tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian.

RnR please!


	4. Chapter 4

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SINS © Evellyn Ayuzawa**

 **Title: Sins [Chapter 3]**

 **Author: Evellyn Ayuzawa**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Rated: M**

 **Cast:**

 **Naruto U. x Sakura H.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, EyD Amburadul, etc.**

 **Thanks To: all reader!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **NO BASH, NO PLAGIAT, RnR PLEASE!**

Hati-hati Typo bertebaran ^_^

 **Story Begin**

 **-AUTHOR Pov.-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah semakin larut dan Shizuku masih berada di kantornya di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Hatinya sudah tidak tenang dari beberapa hari yang lalu saat sikap Sakura berubah. Sebenarnya adiknya itu memang pada dasarnya pendiam tapi kali ini sikap Sakura padanya terlihat sangat aneh dan mencurigakan, hal itu membuatnya khawatir.

Sakura walaupun pendiam tetapi gadis itu akan selalu terbuka dan jujur padanya, setidaknya itulah yang selama ini ia ketahui tentang adiknya. Setelah ia menikah dengan Naruto, Shizuku merasa dunianya lengkap kembali setelah kehilangan orang tuanya. Mendapatkan seorang suami yang baik, berpendidikan dan dari keluarga terhormat sungguh tak ada bandingannya. Ia mencintai suaminya dan suaminya juga mencintainya. Pria itu tak keberatan dengan adanya Sakura di tengah rumah tangga mereka. Malahan suaminya itu sangat senang saat ia memberitahu perihal dirinya yang tak bisa meninggalkan Sakura sendiri setelah menikah. Bahkan suaminya sangat menyayangi Sakura kecilnya. Memindahkan adiknya ke sekolah yang lebih baik dan mencukupi semua kebutuhannya. Sungguh ia sangat bersyukur karena menikah dengan Naruto.

Akan tetapi, semua bentuk perhatian suaminya pada Sakura sedikit berlebihan. Bahkan bisa dikatakan memang sangat berlebihan. Naruto sangat menjaga Sakura. Sangat menjaga itu baik, tetapi jika dalam bentuk sewajarnya saja. Sikap Naruto terlalu aneh. Suaminya sangat protektif, bahkan dengan istrinya sendiri tak seperti itu. Berangkat dan pulang sekolah harus diantar jemput sendiri oleh Naruto tapi jika istrinya sendiri tak begitu, malahan Shizuku sering mengendarai mobil sendiri. Ia kadang bertanya-tanya, apakah Naruto sangat menginginkan seorang anak darinya sehingga sembari menunggu mereka dikaruniai buah hati sendiri Naruto menganggap seolah Sakura adalah anaknya. Awalnya hal itulah yang mendasari pikirannya tentang segala bentuk perhatian Naruto pada adiknya tetapi semua itu lama kelamaan membuatnya curiga.

Di luar, hujan deras mengguyur kota. Shizuku bersiap-siap pulang ke rumah. Sebenarnya hari ini ia ingin pulang cepat, bukan karena ingin cepat-cepat istirahat tetapi karena hari ini adalah salah satu hari istimewa baginya. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya Sakura, adik kecilnya. Yah... walaupun Sakura sekarang sudah delapan belas tahun tetapi hal itu tak berubah menganggapnya adik kecil. Sebenarnya Sakura adalah gadis yang manja tetapi setelah orang tua mereka tak ada lagi ia tak lagi manja padanya karena Shizuku tahu bahwa ia takut membuatnya repot atau jengkel. Padahal Shizuku tak akan pernah merasa keberatan jika gadis kecilnya sedikit bermanja padanya. Sakura selalu menuruti apa yang Shizuku katakan. Jika ia mengatakan pada Sakura untuk jangan sedih atau menangisi ayah ibu mereka gadis kecilnya itu melakukannya. Bahkan Sakura hanya menangis satu kali saja saat berita ayah ibu mereka meninggal. Sakura tak lagi berkeluh kesah tentang apapun padanya, ia takut jika gadis kecilnya menyimpannya sendiri dalam hati.

Shizuku sudah selesai berkemas, ia akan mampir dulu ke toko kue untuk membeli kue ulang tahun untuk Sakura mungkin jika ada ia akan membelikannya hadiah sekalian. Sesampainya Shizuku di rumah, pagar depan dibukakan oleh penjaga pintu. Shizuku melihat mobil mewah suaminya telah terparkir di garasi rumah mereka.

Ia masuk rumah dengan mengendap-endap, Shizuku ingin mengejutkan adik kecilnya. Ia masuk dapur dan menyiapkan kue yang tadi dibelinya kemudian menaruh lilin di atasnya dan menyalakannya sekalian. Ia berjalan pelan menuju kamar adiknya. Shizuku menengok ke segala arah tetapi tak dapat menemukan suaminya. Biasanya jika suaminya itu pulang duluan pasti pria itu berada di kamar mereka sedang istirahat atau malah bekerja lagi di dalam ruang pribadinya. Shizuku memilih tak memikirkan itu lagi dan fokus menuju kamar adiknya yang mungkin saja sudah tidur.

Ia hanya ingin melihat adiknya tidur dengan damai dan Shizuku hanya akan menaruh kue itu di meja belajar Sakura dengan lilin yang ia tiup sendiri untuk mewakili adiknya yang tertidur kemudian mencium kening adiknya dan menaruh hadiah di pelukan Sakura. Hatinya gembira saat memikirkan bagaimana reaksi adiknya itu jika melihat bahwa kakaknya ini tak melupakan hari kelahirannya. Mungkin Sakura akan segera melompat dari ranjangnya lalu berlari untuk mencari kakaknya kemudian memeluk dan mencium Shizuku di depan suaminya yang akan tertawa melihat tingkah Sakura yang tak seperti biasanya. Shizuku tersenyum lebar memikirkan hal itu.

Shizuku telah sampai di depan pintu kamar adiknya. Ia memegang _handle_ pintu tetapi berhenti karena salah satu lilinnya mati. Shizuku kembali menyalakan lilinnya dan ia bersyukur karena tadi memutuskan untuk membawa korek api untuk berjaga-jaga sewaktu-waktu lilinnya mati dan ia tak harus kembali ke dapur hanya untuk menyalakan satu lilin saja.

Ia kembali meraih _handle_ pintu, suara hujan di luar sana membuatnya tak tahu apa-apa di dalam kamar adiknya. Biasanya Sakura jika belum tidur akan menonton tv dulu atau menyalakan musik. Karena suara hujan jadi ia tak tahu adiknya itu sudah tidur atau belum. Dengan hati yang riang, ia membuka pintu dengan pelan.

Pintu terbuka sedikit dan tangan Shizuku tak dapat melanjutkannya lagi. Tubuhnya membeku dan tangannya kaku. Kue yang berada di tangannya terasa lumpuh. Matanya langsung panas dan tak ia sadari lagi bahwa air matanya telah mengalir. Ia melihat hal yang sangat jauh dari pikiran positifnya.

Mereka berdua. Di sana. Di atas ranjang adiknya. Saling tindih. Tak berbusana. Telanjang. Suaminya. Adik kecilnya. Naruto dan Sakura.

Shizuku menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat saat menyaksikan kegiatan intim mereka. Dua orang yang sangat ia sayangi sedang memadu kasih di kamar adiknya. Tanpa mengunci pintu? Apakah mereka berdua sengaja agar Shizuku mengetahui kegiatan salah mereka berdua? Apakah mereka ingin membuat Shizuku mati berdiri? Kenapa mereka melakukan itu? Sudah berapa kali mereka telah melakukannya? Dari awal Naruto menikahinya? Apakah sudah selama itu? Dan Sakura hanya diam saja membodohi kakaknya.

Shizuku berbalik dan melangkah menjauhi kamar sialan itu. Ia sangat marah pada mereka. Kue dan hadiah yang telah ia siapkan tadi sudah tak ada artinya lagi. Ia langsung membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Shizuku sangat marah! Ia ingin membunuh suami dan adiknya yang telah mengkhianatinya kemudian membunuh dirinya sendiri karena jika hidup dia akan menjadi mayat hidup jadi apa bedanya dengan mati.

Tapi kemudian ia merasa sangat bersalah. Bagaimana jika selama ini Naruto tak mencintainya dan malah mencintai adiknya. Naruto merasa bertanggung jawab karena telah membuatnya jatuh cinta, makanya suaminya mengajaknya menikah. Suaminya tak ingin ia terluka. Naruto tak mungkin secara terbuka mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Sakura. Shizuku akan sangat marah pada adiknya walaupun itu semua bukanlah salahnya. Tetapi dengan perasaan Shizuku yang sangat besar pada Naruto, adiknya akan dengan mudah ia benci. Dan pasti karena takut Shizuku akan membenci gadis yang dicintainya maka Naruto terpaksa menikahinya walaupun ia harus mengorbankan cinta mereka.

Shizuku mulai menangis tersedu-sedu. Tangisnya pecah saat hati dan pikirannya dirundung rasa bersalah. Adiknya memang sangat cantik. Sakura adalah gadis yang sempurna. Kecantikan dan kepolosan serta usia yang masih belia membuatnya menjadi semakin sempurna. Shizuku sangat iri dengan apa yang dimiliki adiknya. Kasih sayang orang tua, teman-teman yang setia, otak yang cerdas dan perilaku yang baik. Semua yang dimiliki Sakura berbanding terbalik dengannya.

Orang tua mereka memang melimpahi kasih sayang yang adil tetapi tentu saja sebagai kakak, Shizuku sedikit banyak mengalah dalam banyak hal termasuk perhatian orang tuanya. Teman-teman Shizuku tak ada yang bertahan lama, maka dari itu ia belajar menjadi seseorang yang mudah bergaul agar memiliki banyak teman tetapi semua teman yang pernah ia miliki hanya orang-orang yang ingin bersenang-senang saja. maka dari itu saat Naruto muncul dan membuatnya nyaman, ia langsung jatuh cinta pada pria itu. Untuk prestasi dan perilaku, Shizuku sebenarnya adalah gadis yang tomboi. Ayah ibunya sangat memanjakannya sewaktu Sakura belum lahir jadi ia terbiasa semena-mena dan semakin usianya bertambah dirinya mulai membenahi sikapnya untuk menyambut kedewasaannya. Ia tak terlalu cerdas jadi Shizuku perlu belajar mati-matian agar bisa meraih cita-citanya menjadi dokter. Semua usaha yang ia jalani tak ada apa-apanya sama sekali jika dibandingkan adiknya. Sakura sangat cepat menyerap semua hal. Gadis kecil itu memiliki ingatan yang kuat dan otak cerdas. Sakura dapat dengan mudah mengalahkannya.

Jadi sekarang ia juga kalah dari adiknya. Kalah mendapatkan cinta dari suaminya. Kecantikan Sakura memang semakin matang saja saat kedewasaan semakin mendekati. Mungkin karena alasan itu suaminya memindahkan Sakura ke sekolah khusus perempuan. Di sana Sakura dijauhkan dari laki-laki. Tak ada satu orangpun laki-laki di sekolah itu. Bahkan untuk penjaga keamanannya adalah wanita. Satu per satu perhatian Naruto untuk adiknya itu mulai ia ketahui kemungkinan-kemungkinan alasan dibalik semua itu. Intinya Naruto ingin Sakura untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sakura tak pernah keluar rumah. Semuanya ditangani oleh Naruto. Untuk semua yang dipakai adiknya Naruto khusus mendatangkan sahabatnya Karin untuk membelikan segala keperluan Sakura. Jikapun Sakura harus keluar rumah, lagi-lagi suaminya yang akan mengantar jemput. Semua tentang Sakura selalu ditangani sendiri oleh Naruto. Bahkan Shizuku yang adalah seorang kakak kandungnya tak lagi dapat melakukan semua itu.

Shizuku membiarkan tubuhnya merosot dan terduduk di lantai dapur yang gelap. Rasa bersalah, marah dan kecewa bercampur aduk dalam hati dan pikirannya. Tiba-tiba kepalanya pening bukan main. Semua pandangan matanya mengabur dan gelap. Ia tak bisa bangkit. Tubuhnya terlalu lemas. Kepalanya menunduk kemudian ia tak ingat apapun. Kegelapan menelannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shizuku bangun dengan kepala yang pusing. Ia menyentuh keningnya. Panas sekali, ia pasti demam. Shizuku menatap langit-langit, ia ada di dalam kamarnya dengan suaminya. Ia kembali teringat kejadian kemarin. Adiknya bercumbu dengan suaminya. Suaminya mencumbu adiknya. Mereka bersetubuh. Mereka mengkhianatinya. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, Naruto masuk dengan seorang dokter wanita yang sangat ia kenal. Nona Shizune adalah seniornya di rumah sakit. Wanita itu sangat baik dan ramah. Ia adalah dokter yang hebat. Shizuku tak dapat melihat wajah suaminya. Ia takut air matanya kembali keluar jadi ia memusatkan pandangannya pada dokter Shizune.

"Shizuku, kau sangat ceroboh! Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan dirimu jatuh sakit di saat rumah sakit kita butuh banyak tenaga. Dasar bodoh! Kau terlalu bekerja keras sampai larut malam dan sekarang lihatlah perbuatanmu itu. Kau sakit dan aku harus meninggalkan pasienku di rumah sakit hanya untuk memeriksamu karena suamimu yang tampan tapi menjengkelkan ini memaksaku ke sini setelah ia menemukanmu tak sadarkan diri, ia sangat khawatir tahu. Naruto, kau harus membayarku mahal!" Shizune memberondonginya dengan kalimat pura-pura marahnya yang mirisnya bukannya membuatnya baikkan malah membuatnya semakin sakit.

"Terimakasih, Dokter Shizune. Aku hanya kelelahan. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu," ucap Shizuku lemah sembari memaksakan senyum pada Shizune.

"Kita tak sedang di rumah sakit! Kenapa kau masih saja memanggilku Dokter? Aku kan sudah menyuruhmu untuk memanggil namaku saja jika di luar jam kerja kita. Baiklah, aku tak akan berlama-lama lagi. Aku tak perlu memberikan penjelasan apapun padamu karena hal itu akan sia-sia saja karena kebetulan kau juga seorang dokter jadi aku akan langsung meninggalkan semua obat-obatan yang kau perlukan dan pergi. Bye!" Shizune tak memberi mereka waktu untuk menjawab. Wanita nyentrik itu pergi begitu saja setelah membisikan Naruto tagihannya.

"Kau ingin makan sekarang?" tanya Naruto pelan.

Shizuku melihat mata laki-laki itu dengan mata yang panas. Ia dapat melihat kekhawatiran yang Naruto perlihatkan di dalam matanya. Hal itu semakin membuatnya merasa bersalah dan ingin menangis. Naruto terlihat sangat cemas dengan keadaannya. Apakah suaminya itu benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya ataukah hanya pura-pura saja agar ia tak marah padanya?

Akan tetapi, bagaimana bisa dirinya marah saat mengetahui semua kebenaran yang ia simpulkan kemarin. Naruto adalah lelaki yang sangat bertanggung jawab. Pria itu bahkan tak ingin menyakitinya. Jadi biarlah semua kebenaran itu ia pendam dalam-dalam untuk dirinya sendiri. Naruto sudah memberikan apa yang ia inginkan. Suami yang sangat bertanggung jawab dan sangat menghargainya, kebahagiaan apalagi yang belum ia dapatkan? Ya... ada satu yang belum ia dapatkan. Yaitu kebahagiaan dari suaminya. Ia ingin melihat suaminya bahagia. Jika bersama Sakura dapat membahagiakan Naruto, ia rela walaupun rasa sakit memojokkannya. Sakura juga harus bahagia, adiknya harus tersenyum seperti dulu. Bukan dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Jadi, ia akan tersenyum menghadapi semua ini. Ia akan memendam semua yang ia ketahui dalam hatinya dan tak akan merasa sakit. Mereka berdua pantas berbahagia.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat Sakura," jawab Shizuku pelan dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

"Dia sudah ku antar ke sekolah," hati Shizuku masih merasakan sakitnya saat Naruto dengan mudah mengatakan bahwa ia mengantar Sakura sendiri.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin istirahat saja," Naruto mengangguk kemudian menyelimuti istrinya dan mengusap rambut Shizuku untuk ia cium setelahnya.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan bekerja di rumah. Aku akan selalu ada saat kau membutuhkanku," Shizuku ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya sekarang juga. Naruto sangat menjaganya. Ia ingin memilikinya untuk dirinya sendiri. Tetapi hal itu akan membuat mereka terhalangi jadi ia akan mundur perlahan-lahan.

"Terimakasih," Naruto mengangguk kemudian mencium keningnya lagi dan pergi ke ruang kerjanya.

Shizuku menggigit selimut kencang-kencang untuk menahan isakannya sendiri yang tak dapat ia tahan lagi. Ia hanya ingin menumpahkan segalanya. Ia akan bertahan di samping Naruto agar suaminya bisa dekat dengan Sakura. Walaupun itu akan menyakitinya, tak masalah. Karena ia mencintai mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N:

Hai... aku kembali dengan chapter 3. Maaf kalau pendek. Ini episod flashback dari kakaknya Sakura. Kali ini cepet apdetnya. Yah.. dengan tekad kuat jadi saya mengerjakannya juga lebih semangat. Saya usahakan apdet tiap hari. Do'akan saja saya ada waktu buat nulis soalnya ini saya lagi bingung nyari judul buat skripsi.

Terimakasih sudah bersedia membaca karyaku. Maaf kalau membosankan atau tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian.

RnR please!


End file.
